epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer/@comment-34363543-20191213123917
I was going to post this this morning, but ERB beat me to the punch. This is my version. O: Check my surname, Oppenheimer's always been OP I am become death but you won't get to bone me ''' '''This self-proclaimed deity is only a phony And as far as warriors go, you're the least holy You don't seem very smart for that large of a cranium ''' '''I'm tearing through The Anus like atoms of uranium I'll cause more pain than Ant-Man, times Infinity So quit testing me cause I drop rap bombs like Trinity You're stoned if you think you're theory really stands Killed trillions just to get dusted like Iron Man If you spit inevitably it will turn out shit So make like both of our weapons, and split T: Your explosives proved knowledge is a curse But they won't protect you against the MC Universe I'm a savior, you're a flawed nuclear physicist Who'll get verbally decimated like Japanese citizens Their massacre is what truly defined you ''' '''I brought the universe balance, you brought it kaiju Slept around and felt blue after you went atomic You're work should be called the Doctor Manhattan Project I know violence was needed for the peace I sought While this hack acts like he missed an axe headshot You make superpowers, I turn superheroes to soot After this, Oppenheimer won't be feeling so good O: Your victory’s a fantasy, get a grip on REALITY This bruise-hued brute’s nothing more than a calamity The POWER went to your head when you slipped on the glove But being SPACE Michael Jackson won’t let you win your love We both share a MINDset, to our causes we’re committed But they’re not worth the terrible bloodshed we’ve inflicted So I ask you one TIME, give up on your cursed goal Spare the universe destruction, and prove you have a SOUL T: I understand your hesitation, and I empathize But my Endgame’s too precious, you must realize I used my power to bring the cosmos salvation While you just bombed the shit out of an island nation Get your head out of the mushroom clouds! I paid for my endeavours While you just sat on your ass sightseeing in the desert Like your isotopes, this schooling is elementary Compared to you even Hulk films bomb less exponentially O: Speaking of, you’re carrying the Banner for atrocities Full of animosity, a raisin-skinned monstrosity Children full of psychopathy, morals out of order I'll drop the beat, leave you wondering "Why is Gamora?" My legacy's still relevant, as much as it hurts While a snap of the fingers erased you're life's work You did nothing wrong? Just look at your bars ''' '''I truly wish I didn't know who you are A rat fucked you over, than a mouse used you to cash in You aren't worth the fertilizer you feed your plants with You need a midget to write a comeback for you, too? Stop the nihilistic necrophilia, and fix your issues! T: Your marriage is like fission: it exploded and unraveled You couldn't prevent my mission even with time travel The great responsibilities our tools need you've ignored Mine was burned up, yours caused the Cold War It doesn't take a minute, man, to see your time's past You split atoms while I'll shred this universe to its last I wreck Stark's mechs, you let the US flex the mess They call their military industrial complex Many speak of quotes to which we are attributed But this supposed "genius" needed to steal from the Indians O: I’m fraudulent? You couldn’t show your kids real affection And Justice isn’t Orange. It seems you need a correction Stuck firmly in the dark side, this comic needs no detective And this defective sexual Deviant’s raps are ineffective You can’t bring Eternal balance if you can’t keep your head level Tried to be a god, but ended up as a devil ' T: Were those lines Fermi? I’m far from unstable' Quit Joshing or Brolin’ll snap you like a Cable Your flow’s dissapointing while I have Mad, Titanic rhyme schemes Making this battle balanced, as all things should be